It's the great pumpkin Sirius Black
by jade-fae
Summary: A Halloween story from the previous generation. Happy spooky day from 2018.


Happy Halloween

…

It's the great pumpkin Sirius Black

…

The wizarding world is full of many fantastical tales and stories. Some even have a hint of the truth to them. Others, well…

"Peter, why are we out here?"

Fifteen-year-old Sirius Black was not a patient person. This was a fact his friends were well away of.

"We're waiting for the Great Pumpkin."

One might then wonder how, even one of his friends, had gotten him to do something with the word 'wait' in the title. Let's just say there was some coercion (blackmail) involved. Nothing like a little minor crime between friends.

"This has got to be the stupidest thing you have ever talked me into."

"Stupider than that thing with the Ravenclaw third year dorm and the pudding?"

"… Alright, second stupidest. And for the record, I can't believe you talked me into that either. I swear Wormtail you're going to make a great politician one day."

"Oh, really now Padfoot, that was uncalled for."

Sirius snickered while Peter pretended to pout. It was generally agreed that the only curse worse than the unforgivable was 'politician'… or lawyer, that was pretty bad too.

"Seriously though, why are we out here?"

"Seriously?" asked Peter.

"Siriusly" replied Sirius.

"Ugh, of all the stars your parents could have named you after."

"It's the one thing they got right" said the black sheep of the Black family, "Now out with it. I could have Lin Chang in a broom cupboard right now."

"I thought you were chasing Diane Moon."

"That was last week, come on man keep up."

Peter rolled his eyes at his rakish friend, "You know all this tomcatting is gonna get you in trouble one of these days."

"Jealous?"

"Yes."

"Ah don't worry lad, I'm sure they'll be knocking on your door any day now."

"You really think so?"

"Truth?"

"No, lie to me."

"Absolutely. Any day now."

"Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome, now stop dodging the question or I'm gonna leave."

Mrs. Pettigrew's son sighed, "I did explain this to you before we came out here."

"I wasn't listening."

"You have the attention span of a gnat."

Sirius made no effort to deny this, simply making a 'get on with it' gesture.

Sigh, "We're here to wait for the Great Pumpkin, the manifestation of the spirit of the harvest."

"And why do we need to wait for him?"

"Because, when he arrives he gives a gift to anyone present to greet him."

"Are you sure you're not mixing this story up with that one about Sandy Claws."

"HEATHEN! We do not invoke that name or any of its derivations on this most sacred of days."

Sirius stared at his friend, "You are a nutter."

"You would know" Perter shot back.

"And why did I need to be out here?"

"I didn't want to sit out here alone and Moony's off doing, you know."

Yes, he did, "Why didn't you talk James into it then?"

"I tried but he had some cockamamie plan that he was sure would get Evans attention."

"Ya see, now that would be worth sitting around and waiting for."

"Waiting for it to blow up in his face you mean."

"Yes I do" said Sirius, "That boy will not give it up, and neither will she. Why am I not watching that?"

"Eh, they'll be doing that right up to graduation. You'll have plenty of chances. The Great Pumpkin only comes once a year."

Sirius considered the validity of his friends' argument. He also considered all the other things he could be doing, and the coldness creeping into his butt cheeks.

"I'm going."

"Sirius, wait!"

A sudden gust of wind and an eerie moan froze the Black heir in his tracks.

"He's here, he's here!" Peter exclaimed excitedly.

A thick mist fell over the pumpkin patch and Sirius found himself suddenly hip deep in murky green fog.

"Oh boy, oh boy" Peter squealed, vibrating in his seat.

Out of the darkness a massive form emerged. A frightful glow began to emit from it, then suddenly the massive pumpkin opened its flaming eyes and jagged jaws. Its inner illumination cast macabre dancing shadows around the two boys who stared in awe.

"Oh Great Pumpkin" Peter cried, "We greet you upon your arrival…"

"Silence" the creature bellowed.

A single vine lashed out at the unsuspecting boy, turning him into a rat upon contact before snatching him up and tossing him into its gaping maw.

"What! What the hell!"

"Mm, juicy."

"What did you do?" Sirius screamed, "I thought you were supposed to give presents."

"You must have me mistaken with someone else" said the aberration, "I am Jack-O-Lantern, and I am here, For Your SOUL!"

Dozens of vines leapt up like serpents before Sirius could grab his wand and began dragging him toward the giant pumpkin.

"No! NO!"

"Mm, yummy yum. I smell evil. I love evil."

Sirius screamed and flailed but he was no match for the pumpkin's vines.

"Here it comes, down the gullet om nom nom nom nom."

Sirius screamed and screamed as he disappeared into the giant gourd monster. Once he was all the way inside the various glowing orifices closed and the giant pumpkin hovered gently to the ground.

For a few moments all was silent, then without warning the pumpkin exploded.

Lying in the wreckage of what remained, Sirius Black stared unblinking at the moonlit sky, heart racing like a derby horse.

Then he heard the laughter. It started quietly but quickly grew to an absolute ruckus. Turning his head, he found James and Peter, hanging off each other laughing as hard as he'd ever seen them.

"Wha, what?" he mumbled incoherently, which only made them laugh harder.

"You… you should see your face" Peter shrieked.

"I have come for your soul" James recited before falling over laughing, taking Peter with him.

"You… you tricked me."

"Happy Halloween" they cried between uncontrollable fits of laughter.

Their laughter died off when a great shadow fell over them and they looked up to see Sirius, wand in hand, looming over them.

"Oh dear."

"He looks a little mad."

"Mad, why would I be mad" he said too sweetly, levitating several nearby pumpkins.

"Now, Sirius, lets be reasonable" begged James.

"Of course James, of course we'll be reasonable" he said continuing to lift more and more pumpkins.

"Sirius, what're you gonna do with those pumpkins Sirius?" Peter quailed.

"Well, since you put me in a pumpkin, I thought I'd put you in a pumpkin."

"I uh, I don't think we'll fit."

Sirius considered for a moment, "Guess we'll have to do it piece by piece" he decided, giving a malevolent grin.

"Now, now Sirius, be reasonable" James said, slowly inching away.

"I don't think he's gonna be reasonable" said Peter.

"Plan B?"

"Plan B."

Without another word the two boys turned and ran screaming into the forest.

"Come back here you bloody bastards. You wanted pumpkin, I'll give ya pumpkin" and with a mad cackle that would have made his mother proud, he took off after his friends, a trail of floating pumpkins following close behind.

…

Hope you all enjoyed. And hope you'll be back for this years Nanowrimo DOUBLE. 'The boy who was trolled' and 'Pokémon Flash'.

See you there.


End file.
